This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Compressors are used in a variety of applications to compress and transmit gas flows, such as air, natural gas, inert gases, and so forth. Compressors generally include a lubrication system to route a lubricant to interface regions between rotating and stationary parts. However, the lubrication system generally couples to the compressor with multiple external connections, tubing, and components that are separate from one another. These connections may make maintenance of the lubrication system difficult as well as increase the possibility for leaks.